


June 5th

by ttbbhatter



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Kids, New Loves, New People, Reveal, a lot of crying, moping...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2018-12-26 02:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttbbhatter/pseuds/ttbbhatter
Summary: June 5th. A day of heartbreak. At least for Adrien.*REVAMPING*





	1. diary entry 1 : reality sucks

**Author's Note:**

> new fanfic! moping is back people but trust me I won't drag it on for a million chapters. I've thoroughly planned this out and researched some elements so I really hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sad news must be delivered and identities must be unmasked.

\------

diary entry:

I don't know how i ever made it to where I am but I knew if I looked back, the memories would flood back faster than a river stream and emotions would be sky high. I am grateful for everyone I have. and everyone I had. 

\------

Marinette's Point of View

May 13th -

"So... what do you think?" My voice breaks as I speak into the phone. Tears are streaming down my face and I can only imagine what she has to say next. 

"Mari, y-you're, moving to Cannes?" Alya replies. Her voice is bumpy, it sounds like she is either on the verge of crying or crying too. It breaks my heart to hear her voice in such a state.

"I don't understand... why?" She says. 

"My grandpa is having surgery done on his heart but there's such a small rate of him making it... I really have to be there for him. It's not my fault he decided to move to Cannes or have heart problems... but it's really important to myself and my family." I reply. 

Leaving Paris is hard enough but the reason I have to go is more devastating. Family is number one, and I can't bear to hear about updates over the phone. Alya is clearly heard over the phone sobbing her eyes out. To be completely honest, my eyes were filled with silent tears. 

Then she speaks: 

"I-I... understand..." 

It relieves me that I don't have to deal with arguing but it's so painful to think about not seeing her smile everyday and her low-key flirting with Nino.

I wonder what it'd be like without them. Without the laughter, without the love, without the support and without the memories.

Without... Adrien.

I'd only known him for a short year but developed crazy and confusing feelings.

A crush is a feeling that is mistaken for something deeper. Right? Clearly, when I move, it'll be clear how much I really liked him. Hopefully. 

Alya and I were still sobbing to each other. Eventually there were no more tears to shed. Then and there, we sat for hours reminiscing about good times. I had a little time before I was leaving. I only wanted to savour the time I had left.

\------

May 14th -

School. Alya already knew what was up. Adrien and I weren't amazingly close as I'd always hoped but it hurt me to have to say the words to him because I know I'd have to leave my feelings behind. We did have quite a few opportunities to talk as Nino, Alya, Adrien and I normally hung out in a group. 

I always avoided talking to him at all costs in case I were to embarrass myself - something that happened anyway. As I walked into school, I could see Alya in the far corner by the lockers with Nino. Her eyes were so puffy and red that people in Australia could see them. But to be fair, mine were equally as red, if not, more red.

I walked over.

"Oh my goodness, everyone's eyes are so red today!" Nino says. 

"Have you guys been crying?" He adds on.

"I'll tell you later at lunch... when Adrien's here. It'll be easier to do it in groups..." I reply.

"Okay then, whatever it is, I hope you're all good."

"Thanks..."

\------

As soon as we were let out, I braced myself for certain tear overload. Nino and I were tight but it didn't seem as scary to tell him as it was for Alya. The fear I had for myself to tell Adrien was the worst feeling though.

We sat down in the courtyard outside. The boys were cheery whereas Alya and I were dying inside. I could feel it from her. 

"MarMar, care to tell me what's going on?" Nino asks.

Adrien's face turn confused as he turns his head to me. This situation is just d a n d y.

D-A-N-D-Y

"U-uh... I-"

My words are slurred and mushed together. I can barely say the first two words. It pains me too much.

"Do you... want me to tell them?" Alya offers.

I shake my head. It can't come from her because it's my job to deliver this news by myself. It's not her pain to share. Tears already are slightly streaming down her face and I don't want them to absolutely run. 

"I'm moving to Cannes..."

I hold my tears back. I can't be like this forever. I can't cry every time this is brought up.

Tears streak down my face. Screw it. 

Both Adrien and Nino's jaws are wide open. I see a tear creep out of Nino's eyes and Adrien turns away to wipe his eyes. We sit in silence.

Adrien and Nino are now openly crying. Alya and I hold hands as we all sit in sadness. 

"When are you m-moving?" Adrien asks, swallowing his tears in the process. I can imagine how salty it is because I'm tasting it too.

"June 5th..." I reply.

"I guess we are just gonna have to live these last moments like it's our last all together... because it literally is," Nino says.

We all muster up tiny smiles. Until the bell rings. I realise I've only eaten a few bites out of my quiche but I head back in, re-wrapping it in glad wrap.

But the only thing to think about now is... to tell Chat Noir I'm leaving at patrol tonight.

\------

Adrien's Point of View

After School -

My eyes are dry but almost stuck together from crying. I don't cry unless I genuinely need to. Marinette and I are friends but she always seems to run when I approach her. I know more about Plagg's personal life than hers. I've always wanted to get to know her but she doesn't seem to feel the same.

She's so pretty and genuine. I can't help but feel like she's like Ladybug because of her appearance. I've always noticed how similar they look. It's almost like they're twins. 

I do consider Marinette as a good friend though. I feel like I'm losing my first friend. She was so cute on my first few days here. And I was so slick with that umbrella offering, I mean come on! 

\------

The sky turns into a deep blue which means... PATROL TIME!

I grab a chunk of Camembert to energise Plagg if I never needed to and transformed before jumping out of my window. I could already see Ladybug sitting on the rooftop in which we always met on.

I swung onto it and kissed her hand. She slapped it off before standing up.

The usual.

"Hey Chat, I need to tell you something..."

"Anything M'Lady."

"I need to move out of Paris for something important to me and I'm giving up my spot as Ladybug."

"What?!"

Why was I losing so many people important to me?! Maybe the world was conspiring against me, or it was a simple coincidence. 

"I've decided, since I will most likely not see you again, I've decided t-to reveal my identity..." she says.

It pained me to know she was leaving but it relieved me that I was finally going to learn of her true identity.

"But I want you to do it too..."

I simply nod and get ready to detransform.

"3,2... 1"

I look up to see Marinette before me. Her eyes are wide as well as mine.

"Marinette?!"

\------


	2. diary entry 2 : farewell...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heads up - this is a short chapter but hopefully they will become longer as the story progresses. enjoy!

\------

diary entry 2: 

I wonder what it'd be like without all the people who have my back and those who have lifted me up from the deep holes I fell into. sometimes I wonder how lucky I am to have everyone but how stupid I was for not realising it earlier.

\------

May 14th

Marinette's Point of View

Just after identities revealed...

"Adrien?" I say.

I can't believe my eyes. Now knowing this, I realise how freaking stupid I am. The blonde hair, the emerald green eyes, and that sweet smile. Okay maybe not the smile, Chat's smile was a creepy smirk...

But the main thing I realised was 'Adrien... liked me...'

Obviously moving away meant I had to leave all of this behind but it was a strange sensation of knowing I had done something right in my life. But I was still in awe. Shock overwhelmed me.

His lips turned into a smile and we simply hugged. It was my first hug with him but it was warm and cosy, like I had always imagined.

"I guess this is almost goodbye M'Lady... or Marinette..." he whispers into my ear. His breath tickles my ear but I simply smile even though he can't see. 

Eventually I walk home and let Adri- Chat do patrol alone. My cheeks are slightly red but fuzzy and soft. In the end, I know everything I did would be left behind. I can never build something with Adrien because... I will never see him again.

And that's what makes me even more devastated.

The fact I will never build the future I had planned. If I wasn't stupid and realised everything earlier, maybe I could've done more to make it faster or last a little longer.

But the reality was... it wasn't going to happen.

\------

June 5th

the start of a tragedy 

I woke up this morning feeling absolutely sick. Everything in Paris would be left behind. We weren't planning on moving back to Paris purely because my parents believe a new start seems exciting and different. 

But for me, a new start was terrifying. Utterly terrifying. I wanted to crawl in hole and stay there. 

It seems scary to leave every memory of your childhood and every plan of your adulthood behind in your home. Especially leaving all of your friends.

I went to Francoise Dupont College for the last time. I could see Alya being dramatic in all black by the back in the lockers. She donned a black fascinator and a black maxi dress. It was funny to see but kind of sweet. 

Her eyes were already red but I had to admit mine were beginning to tear up too. 

Eventually I walked over where both Nino and Alya pulled me in for a hug. I could feel both of their tears dashing down my shirt but mine were creating puddles on theirs too so I didn't mind.

I then felt Adrien come from behind and hug all of us. It felt so weird knowing he was Chat Noir even though I've known for a while. It's always slightly awkward at patrol. It's hard to act confident and bright when one: you're moving away and two: your crush is literally your sidekick.

Eventually, the whole class joined in. It felt so warm and cosy. I didn't want to let go. I even saw Chloe come in before rolling her eyes of course. It was so sweet and I wanted to be stuck in that comfort and support forever. 

\------

As soon as school ended, I took a moment to hug everyone. Even Chloe.. somehow. I'm guessing she realised she'd never see me again so there was nothing to lose.

I went to the train station with Alya, Nino and Adrien. Gorilla, Adrien's guard, drove us. We all laughed in the car about the most random things and the cutest memories. But I think we all knew there was thick tension and a mutual feeling of absolute sadness. It never seemed completely real until this moment. But reality is setting in.

As soon as I take a step out of the limo, I feel like my fairytale has been exposed. I was living in a dream but it was about to all disappear. My parents were already there and hugging. I took a moment to hug Nino and Adrien. 

But Alya and I needed more than a few seconds. We both could not bring ourselves to let go. As soon as the station called our train, I cried enough to fill twelve rivers. We both slowly let go as I ran to the train, covering my eyes so no one else would see my teary eyes.

It was all about to disappear. 

As soon as the train moved, I cried again. It seemed like there weren't enough for me to shed. My friends started running with train to wave to me with tears bolting down their red faces until the train was out of sight.

A new start huh? It seemed like the worst thing. But I didn't know I'd ever find a way to connect with someone again. But I also didn't know how much my life would twist within itself.

And I wish it didn't...

\------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thx for reading, dunno when next chap will be up but eh. cya then!


	3. diary entry 3: oh my good lord

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long breaks between each update. another two weeks of school for me so probs won't be updating for a while but will be pumping them out in aus's school holidays.
> 
> enjoy! 

\------

diary entry:

sometimes I wonder what it'd be like to be someone else, or what it would've been like if I had taken a different path. I guess it was bound to be different but how different? sometimes I question the reason I made choices but sometimes it's crystal clear and the best feeling in the world.

\------

June 5th 

10 years later...

Adrien's Point of View.

\------

I'm currently on the way to Cannes, for my father as he is attending a business meeting. It seems crazy he is still in the business. Not because of the quality, simply because of his age. He can barely walk but he still creates like an absolute boss. I've passed on the name of Chat Noir, I'm simply too busy and can't have a second of peace. 

As I hop off the train, my father immediately flags a taxi over to drive him to his first stop, while I walk over to the hotel room we booked. It's sunny and bright. As I walk past the cute little streets, I begin to feel a little hungry. 

I see a little bakery stationed over by the side so I walk over to see the 'Tom and Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie'. I feel like I've seen the logo and the name but it doesn't seem to ring a large bell. Before I walk in, the doors open. 

A woman with black hair, almost seeming blue walked out. Her hair was long and glossy. Her eyes were a pretty bluebell. They reminded me of someone else's eyes. 

'Wait, Marinette?!' I thought to myself. 

It couldn't be true in the slightest. It was too weird. I found myself staring in awe before she caught me and smiled. I don't think she remembered who I was. But then again, I had grown a light stubble.

It was unbelievable. It seemed surreal. Feelings came rushing back. Years ago I realised I had a massive crush on her. I'd always dreamed of finding her but eventually I lost all hope and... forgot. 

"Porter, hurry up!" She called. 

After she said that, a man with fawn hair and light caramel skin came out. He had mint green eyes, cropped hair and a button nose. He carried a little girl with him.

'Wait...' I thought to myself once again. I looked at their ring fingers to find they were... married to each other. I shrieked at the thought of it. Marinette grew up... a lot. That was obvious but I somehow assumed she'd wait for me. I was never certain of her feelings but after a while, I realised all the signs. 

It hurt me knowing that it wasn't going to happen. But she moved on and I can't change that, besides, I forgot about her and I'm going to move on too...

Am I?

She walks off, with the man following behind her. 

It seemed weird, seeing her again. It kinda relit something inside of me that I lost a while ago. But I didn't know what it was.

\------

After I bought a baguette and some muffins, I walked to my hotel room. It was crazy that I hadn't remembered Marinette moved here. It seemed like a distant memory. I still hung out with Nino and Alya but we never touched on the subject of Marinette. I guess I just forgot because it'd been so long. 

I lounged around while eating like the lazy dude I was and thought 'Marinette is frickin married'.

She seemed like those innocent types that'd never participate in such activities but who knew she'd marry someone and have a baby?!

I tried to ignore the thought, it made me feel confused. I didn't know how I was feeling.

It was something different...

\------

Marinette's Point Of View

I sit on my bed with my daughter Esme next to me. I'm watching my 'Watch Later' playlist but I can't focus at all. My thoughts are muddled up.

I have business meetings to think of, Esme's wellbeing and I'm hungry.

When I walked out of the bakery today, a man with blonde hair and a dashing stubble stared at me. I admit it was creepy but it felt like I knew him. It wasn't a deja vu situation in any capacity but it was just a strong feeling. 

Porter called Esme out for dinner, meaning I could eat too! He was blessed with cooking hands. Despite being a baker's daughter, I could not microwave two minute noodles without somehow ruining something.

I still couldn't shake off the weird feeling I got. Normally eating was my escape, no matter how unhealthy it was. The feeling took over my thoughts.

I glanced over at my phone to see if anyone had texted me because they had nothing better to do. 

MESSAGES: 1 Unread

I opened one from Alya.

ALYA MY GAL: 'hey mars! Nino's flying over after his tour. FINALLLYYYTYYYBFKRHBFR! but just wanted to ask if u wanted to meet up. after all, I didn't move to Cannes for no time with you! meet somewhere, anywhere, your choice. I just need to see your face gorgeous! 

plz, we promise we won't be dem annoying lovey dovey friends!'

-

Oh my lord. 

It hit me. The man I saw today was...

Nino + Alya = School + Nino bff =... 

Adrien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as stated in the beginning notes, probably won't be updating for about two wks but will be back soon. also apologies for the short chapters. result of school.


	4. diary entry 4: memory days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! It’s aus holidays whoop! but even though I promised chapters, this’ll most likely be the only one... rip me. I’m so lazy I’m sorry. But enjoy. OH WAIT SORRY ITS SHORT IM SORRRYYYYY FORGIVE MEEEE.

-

diary entry: 

I want to know what you would have done if I never saw you again. Should you love me? Would you hate me? Would you even remember me throughout your life? Or was I just insignificant to you? 

-

Marinette’s Point of View

I didn’t know what to think. Was I happy? Confused? Excited? I didn’t have a clue. Part of me wanted to wrap him in hugs and ask how he was but part of me thought ‘he’s practically no one to you now...’

Sudden waves of warm affection wrapped me up. I had never felt this way for anyone else ever since I started dating Porter. It was like I had visited my past feelings and become enveloped in them.

But I didn’t resist the feeling of sudden attraction. It was too hard. Adrien meant a lot to me in my teen years. Even though he had no clue. Thoughts of my impure fantasies from back then washed my head. 

I remember trying to envision the soft feel of a simple kiss despite knowing I’d look back and cringe. I remember the joy that took over when we first hugged. I remember his tears when I told him I was leaving.

That was so important to me. It was a symbol that he genuinely cared for me...

“Mari, are you eating your dinner or not?” Porter said. It brought me back to reality. I am married and have a damn daughter! Adrien is the past. But again, I gazed off into memory lane. 

-

-in year 10 of school-

“Mari! Come on!” Adrien called.

It was the first time he ever called me by something else. It felt so treasurable in that moment. Porter calling that out made me feel like ‘BOI, you weren’t the OG!!’ 

NO UGH! Marinette, you’re loyal! You made a commitment to your man! 

-

I sighed.

I took a few more spoons of my dinner and passed it over. Then I picked up my phone and replied to Alya.

-

Me: Yeah I’ll come!

ALYA MY GAL: YASSSSSSSSSS SEE YA THERE BOO!

Me: Adrien is in Cannes rn too though... was wondering if you could invite him for a catch up?

ALYA MY GAL: ye! More peeps is cool! Besides haven’t talked to Adri in yearsss. Only Nino has but he doesn’t even talk about their convos. Lol. Cya!

Me: Cya :)

-

Why did I want Adrien to come? I don’t know. I think I want to catch up? It was just the excitement of the moment. But if I knew what it’d lead to, I never would’ve done it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rippy rippy Marinette. What’s gonna happen? I’d hate for anything to happen with your current relationship status wink wink. Dw, not a major spoiler tbh.
> 
> brw, if u have time, check out my friend’s story on wattpad, The Jack and Jill Bathroom by Jarnemintya.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, next chapter will come out soon... hopefully.


End file.
